Devil dogs
by Danger Close
Summary: History remember's the witches, but what of the other heroes of the first Neuroi War?


**1918, Gallia, Belleau woods 59 miles from Paris.**

The sounds of battle could be heard for miles, gunfire and explosions along with screams and the whine of bombs filled the air. The Neuroi were pushing towards Paris and the Gallian army was being crushed underfoot.

Members of a Gallian mounted unit were milling about on the side of a shell poked road as a collum of men dressed in dark green uniforms marched by, there bowl shaped helmet's sat on there heads, straps undone.

"Look at these Philip, has the Liberion's finaly sent their brave army to take on the black devil" one horse soldier said chuckling.

One of the men stoped and looked at him, his face unshaven and covered in scars "we ain't the Army pal, were the marines" he said jerking his thumb up and pointing at himself.

"And when we reach the front, the Neuroi will have something to fear" he said before the "Marines" continued their march towards the front.

(_One two three four...United States Marine Corps)_

"Move it, move it" the commander yelled as his men began loading the first of many crates into trucks on their way to Paris, the Neuroi were forceing them back and it looked like the city would soon be under siege as had the castles of this land long ago.

He was suprised to find a unit of men moving towards the front, the army was about ready to pull back at this point.

"What are you doing here? were retreating, as should you" he told their commanding officer.

"Retreat? How, we just got here"?

"What? you aren't realy thinking of trying to fight those things? we sent out the Karlslanders and the never came back"

"Good" he said cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Boys, were gonna rescue some Karlslanders" he yelled causing a reaction of whoops and yells in return.

"All right Marines, lets take these goddamn woods and kill every last bastard Neuroi until hell's filed to the brim with em" He shouted as they charged forwards into the anal's of history.

(...And behind his door her daddy kept his shotgun2x , and he kept it to blow that young marines ass away2x...)

Hill 142 was one hell of a nut to crack, the Neuroi had sent up MGs (or there verison of them) on the hill and it was keeping the Karlslanders bogged down.

Behind a fallen tree, three Karlsland Pioneers lay, pinned down.

"This is madness, i'm running" one scared trooper said getting up and running a few steps before a bolt of red cut him down. The Neuroi MG fired bursts of lasers at anything exposed,if something didn't change, then the Karlslanders would be killed to the last man.

Through the fog behind the trapped men came a yell lie that of a madmen as dozens of soldiers charged forwards, up the hill screaming.

"What the hell"?

One soldier charged a Infantry Neuroi, firing his rifle into its hide, making a hole that then shoved his bayonet into and fired again and again, finnaly sending it to the afterlife. The Neuroi guns swepped around sending hot death towards the men, who threw themselfs to the ground to escape the fire.

"Eat this, one of them yelled throwing a grenade at the MG, it exploded and the man stood up and jumped into the gun pit, his bayonet flying into the remaning Neurio like a tiger upon prey.

The men lead a death charge up the slops, killing any enemy in their way,during the brutal fighting in close qaurters, they cleared the enemy postions with everything from rifle and BAR fire to Trench guns and flamethrowers. They desended upon the woods around the hill like death itself,leaving flames and death in their wake.

As they pushed into the woods, the sound of the battle growing softer, Tahe Karlslanders swa something they throught they would never see, the feared Neuroi were running, this was no retreat, no withdraw, this was a flat out rush to escape the enemy.

As they battle ended the soidiers formed up and thanked their rescuer's, as one Karlslander wrote in a report to army high command, "We would have been finshed that day if not for them, a pack of heroe's saved us, these men were Tufen Hundle"

That losely translates to "Hounds from hell", to this day the Liberion Marine Corps prides itself on this nickname, and the battle of Belleau Woods has gone down as one of their most famed battles, a fight were the fought for life, never lost their nerve, and were proud to serve.


End file.
